lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Officiële 'Lost' Podcast/14 november 2005
14 november 2005 Tijdsduur: 20:11 Beschrijving van de podcast: In de tweede podcast discussiëren maker/executive producer Damon Lindelof en executive producer Carlton Cuse over de schokkende aflevering van vorige week, getiteld "Abandoned". Ook delen Matthew Fox (Dr. Jack Shephard), Evangeline Lilly (Kate Austen), en Terry O'Quinn (John Locke) hun favoriete moment uit seizoen 1 met ons. Inhoudstafel: (0:00 - 0:35): Introductie tot de podcast. (0:35 - 0:40): Overgansmuziek (Lost eindthema). (0:40 - 1:15): Introductie tot de favoriete momenten uit seizoen 1. (1:15 - 1:58): Evangeline Lilly vertelt over haar favoriete moment uit seizoen 1. * Lilly's favoriete moment van het eerste seizoen is wanneer Jack en Kate Charlie opgehangen uit een boom aantreffen. Ze staan daar dan in complete stilte, omdat ze denken dat hij dood is. (Uit de aflevering "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues". (1:58 - 2:09): Geluidsfragment uit Lost - Jack besluit om niet op te geven en blijft Charlie reanimeren. (2:09 - 2:21): Lilly legt verder uit waarom het haar favoriete scène is. (2:21 - 2:29): Geluidsfragment uit Lost - Charlie komt terug bij. (2:29 - 3:09): Lilly explains why it is her favorite scene. (3:09 - 3:14): Terry O'Quinn wordt voorgesteld. (3:14 - 4:00): O'Quinn deelt zijn favoriete momenten mee uit seizoen 1. * O'Quinns favoriete moment uit het eerste seizoen is het einde van "Walkabout". * Een ander favoriet moment van O'Quinn is Lockes gesprek met Jack in de aflevering "White Rabbit". * Nog wat favorieten zijn de scènes waar Locke Charlie helpt met afkicken. (4:00 - 4:39): Geluidsfragment uit Lost - Jack en Locke praten over hallucinaties. (4:39 - 4:48): O'Quinn legt uit dat hij houdt van scènes "Waar (Locke) een verhaal vertelt om iets duidelijk te maken". (4:38 - 4:58): Matthew Fox wordt voorgesteld. (4:58 - 5:14): Fox praat over zijn favoriete momenten uit seizoen 1. * Foxs favoriete moment is de meest fysisch vermoeiende stunt die hij moest doen in de serie: hij moest naar de verdrinkende Boone en Joanna zwemmen in de aflevering "White Rabbit". (5:14 - 5:34): Geluidsfragment - Charlie vertelt Jack dat Joanna aan het verdrinken is. (5:34 - 6:10): Fox legt wat meer uit over z'n favoriete scène. (6:10 - 6:17): Geluidsfragment uit Lost - Jack duikt alweer het water in nadat hij Boone naar de kust gebracht had. (6:17 - 6:54): De gastheer van de podcast stelt Damon Lindelof en Carlton Cuse voor. (Matthew Foxs hobby naaktzwemmenhttp://www2.oprah.com/tows/slide/200510/20051005/slide_20051005_350_118.jhtml wordt genoemd). (6:54 - 10:25): Lindelof en Cuse praten over de komende aflevering "The Other 48 Days". (10:25 - 13:30): Lindelof en Cuse praten over Shannons dood in de vorige aflevering "Abandoned". (13:30 - 18:51): Lindelof en Cuse beantwoorden vragen van de fans. (18:51 - 19:46): Lindelof somt op wat er al in "Lost" gebeurd is tot nu toe. (19:46 - 20:11): De conclusie van de podcast. Gestelde vragen: (14:03 - 15:15) Zullen Jack en Kate een koppel worden dit seizoen? Jate4ever (16:19 - 17:00) Zijn alle (schip)breuken en strandingen veroorzaakt door hetzelfde ding? BlackRockDown (17:28 - 18:51) Sommige mensen analyseren elke minuut van de serie. Is dit echt nodig om het verhaal van de serie te begrijpen? Bijvoorbeeld: Als iemand "The Third Policeman" niet leest, zullen ze dan minder begrijpen van het verhaal? LostFan05_Lib * Er wordt onthuld dat noch Cuse, noch Lindelof "The Third Policeman" hebben gelezen. Category